The present invention relates to a method of impregnating a cable.
The purpose of the invention is to make possible filling of multiple cables in the form of core conductors or layer cables in one step, in most of the known and used methods, the core conductors are filled in two turns, namely the first in connection with cabling of small core conductors and the second in connection with cabling of small core conductors to thicker cables. Layer cables are filled according to known methods in such a manner that during the cabling of conductors or conductor pairs filling material is supplied in several steps with the beginning in the cable core or the first layer and after that during the supply of every new layer of conductors or conductor pairs.
In accordance with the invention inconveniences and risks of accidents will decrease and thereby fouling of both machines, machine drums and floors may be avoided entirely. Another advantage of the invention is that the same cable machine may be used for different cable types without cleaning, namely for both paper isolated as well as for filled or non-filled plastic isolated cable.
A further advantage is that expensive and bulky cooling equipment for filling material can be eliminated as leaking problems no longer exist.